


The Start of Something Good

by Trashyginger689



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universes, Awkward Crush, Country Humans, CountryHumans - Freeform, F/M, High School, Psychic Abilities, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Stress, Yeah I know I'm trash, afraid to hurt friends, awkward romace, dash of the supernatural, high school and two jobs, insomnia me, kicked out, kinda depressed, leave her be she's tired, never gets a break, not sorry, past trauma, rift between universes, selfinsert, struggling to live alone, tomboy as heck, trying to be lighthearted and happy, unfortunately that's true, what's flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashyginger689/pseuds/Trashyginger689
Summary: There was nothing good about what was happening. They threw her out without warning. She came home from school and saw all her belongings shoved in boxes outside in the driveway. Her parents were not home. Nowhere to be found in fact. A small note laid on the boxes. She spent a fair amount of nights in her car before she could find a decent place to live, but unfortunately most apartments don't allow 15 year olds to purchase a room.After a good while of searching, she found one. At first she was rejected the apartment in fear it would damage buildings reputation, but they heard her story and pitied her. They gave her their cheapest room. It was surprisingly luxurious, but may residents in the past claimed it to be haunted and no one stayed for more than a few weeks.When the 15 year old took the offer she quickly found out that it wasn't exactly haunted.





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know. Self inserts are trashy, but I have no shame. Anyways if you really do want to read this story than I hope you like it.

"Again I'm so sorry to hear what happened. I wish I could do more." The real estate agent apologized one last time as she took my hands in hers.

"You've done so much for me so far ma'am I'm thankful."

"Oh it's just. I can't believe someone would do that with their kids. I couldn't imagine doing that to my sweet kids." I assured her once more that I would be and that I appreciated what she had down for me. The place was supposedly haunted. Despite being a luxurious apartment, it was only $200 a month due to the hauntings. Which, in my opinion, made it even better. The supernatural has always interested me.

"Here's your keys. I wish you the best of luck." She smiled and I thanked her again before she left. I sighed looking out at my new apartment. Yeah... this is my life.

Last week I came home from school. Like any other day I pulled my car into the drive way and saw all my belongings in boxes. A note on top written in my father's handwriting "Good luck surviving on your own." I didn't have the stomach to go inside and confront my father, so I hauled my stuff in my car and left. Crash with my friends after crying to them about my situation. They all grew to hate him.

The reason?

I'm psychic. My abilities have a wide range. Now this wasn't the specific reason for him throwing me out. He used to encourage me to become stronger and hone my abilities. The government has long known of my powers. Rather than capture me and experiment like most movie would suggest they simply ask that they get to learn more about my powers. Ever so often I have to go in for check ups and to do a few tests. The people are also very nice and always ask if I'm comfortable to do certain testing.

The organization that usually deals with my tests asked if I was willing to live at a facility for a few months. They even offered $50,000 as compensation for my troubles. I politely declined as I wanted to keep up with school and I knew I'd miss my friends. My family didn't really need the money anyway as we are financially ok.

According to my dad that was the wrong choice. Even though the organization had no problem with me declining and said we could come up with a compromise. He was blinded by his greed for the money. Sure it would have been nice, but we really didn't need that money. We fought about it for days and just when I thought he was over it I came home to my stuff thrown out.

I have some money, two part time jobs and now this apartment.

It was Sunday, so I needed to start getting my things in the room quickly. There was a lot I had to do. Homework, unpack, possibly look for a third job.

About an hour into unpacking and setting up my apartment I heard knocking at my door. "Ah be there in a sec!" I called as I moved a few things out of the way. I ran up and opened the door. Kristin, Alberto and Amaya were waiting there.

"Heard you finally got a place." Kristin said walking in without asking and the other two following behind her. I closed the door behind them with a faint chuckle.

"Sorry it's a mess. You caught me in the middle of unpacking." I apologized.

"It's cool. We can help if you want."

"Nah I got it. Here grab something to drink." I said throwing a few cups at them with the wave of my hand. Amaya missed and it hit her in the face giving us all a quick laugh.

For a while we talked as I unpacked and they asked how I would hold up on my own.

"I've got two jobs, I might get a third."

"What about your clubs?" Alberto asked.

"Had to quit. Don't have time." I shrugged. "I'll be alright guys. Don't worry about me. You should probably start heading home."

"Aw come on! We don't want you to be lonely!" The light shining in from the windows was now a bright orange as the sun had started to set.

"It's Sunday. You need to get going." I laughed.

"Ugh fine." Kristin groaned as I got them off the couch. They all said goodbye and I gave them hugs before kicking them out because they wouldn't leave. It was nice to have them around though, I’ll admit that much.

I had finished most of my unpacking. Yeah I'd just finished tomorrow. I decided I'd take a shower to relax and calm down for the night. There wasn't anything I could do to change what's going on. Fighting my father wasn't going to fix my problems.

After my shower I dried my hair as much as I could and started digging through a box to find my hairbrush. On the floor a box or two laid there and so did that note. That stupid fucking note.

I thought I'd cried all my tears, but apparently I had more to spare. I gripped the note with tears sliding down my face. What happened? Why did this happen?


	2. Ghost?

School hadn't really made me feel any better. The week was pretty slow and I had just been working outside of school. It was stressful, but my friends were keeping me sane.

It was the weekend and my best friend had wanted to stay the night. She heard about my place being haunted and wanted to check it out for herself and spend time with me. Although, if I’m being honest, she totally just wanted to see if my place was haunted.

"Been awhile since we hung out. Good to see you." She said hugging me.

"C'mon Lydia. I got pizza. It's gonna get cold." She let herself in and went straight for the kitchen.

"Dude where's the plates?!" She yelled.

"Cabinet next to the fridge!"

"Got 'em!"

I went into the kitchen and saw her putting pizza on her plate. "So paper plates until you get the money?"

"Yeah and I'd probably break all the glass plates." I joked.

I myself got some pizza and drowned it in hot sauce. Lydia of course teased me and I just called her a pussy for not being able to take the heat. 

"So have you seen any ghosts?" She asked jokingly.

"Nope."

"What's the point of saying a place is haunted if it's not true?"

"The rent was low, so I could care less." I sat down on the couch and ate some of my pizza. We talked for a while. Catching up with each other. She goes to a different high school. East Jesmanie High. I go to Bourbon County High School.

After eating two whole pizzas we wanted to play some video games on my Xbox. We settled on Minecraft because it's minecraft.

"Ugh man. It's late. We better get to bed." I yawned. We went to my room and changed into pjs. Lydia jumped on the bed sprawling out and taking up the entire bed.

"Mmmm so nice!"

"Yeah it is. Now move." I said using my powers to move her aside and lay down myself. We talked for a little longer laughing and giggling until the both of us knocked out from pure exhaustion.

Much later into the night I was woken up by the sound of talking. I assumed it to be Lydia until I noticed it was a man's voice. He had a very thick Russian accent too. Yeah that’s not Lydia.

"Lydia... Lydia get up!" I shook her and she groaned asking me what I woke her up for.

"There's someone in my house!" I said. She shot up and we both looked to my door. We couldn't make out the features, but the silhouette was clear. A man in some sort of coat. 

"AAAAH!" We screamed in shock. The figure seemed startled and ran out of my room. What?!

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled jumping off my bed to run after him. "What are you doing in my house?!" I yelled grabbing at him. I gripped his hand and I swear he shattered into green partials. I stood there for a few seconds staring in shock.

"What the FUCK?!"

—-

We didn't go back to sleep after our encounter with the ghost. Or whatever it was. I felt his hand. It was warm. Ghosts aren't warm. You can't even touch them.

"Guess we got our ghost." Lydia said.

"Guess so..."

"Something on your mind?"

I sighed looking off to the side. "I don't know if he was actually a ghost.... I mean... it didn't feel like it. Maybe he was something else."

"Something else? Dude this place is known for being haunted!" She yelled throwing her hands above her head dramatically.

"I know I know..." I sat there for a moment quietly thinking. A soft knock at my front door snapped me from my thoughts. I got up and went to answer it.

When I opened the door a middle aged man was standing there. He looked extremely nervous.

"Um... y-you live here right?"


End file.
